ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing Me a Story with Anna and Elsa
Disney's Sing Me a Story with Anna and Elsa is an American live-action series created by Patrick Davidson and Melissa Gould. The series features Anna and Elsa from Frozen, who now own and manage the bookshop in Arendelle. They are usually greeted by children who would like to hear a story. Anna and Elsa interact with the children and narrates classic Disney stories while doing activities around the bookstore. The series premiered on September 8, 2017 on Disney Junior. It is a remake of Sing Me a Story with Belle. Development According to Ken Weiner, vice president at Buena Vista Television, using classic vintage Disney animated shorts allows the show to present a higher quality of animation than would normally be feasible in an educational show that would meet the Federal Communications Commission's E/I standards. By early 2017, it was said that the show would present two short films per episode (with updated music), which Anna and Elsa the children would sometimes interrupt for discussion purposes or to "test cognitive abilities". Plot Anna and Elsa live in the Norwegian kingdom of Arendelle and own their own music and bookshop. Helping them at the bookstore are Lewis and Carroll, two magical bookworms, Harmony the Cat and Olaf, a talking snowman. The bookstore is visited by local children to whom Anna and Elsa will tell and sing stories, usually with a moral relating to something that's happened that day. Clips from vintage Disney cartoons would often be used to illustrate the stories, including: * Mickey's Rival * Bumble Boogie * The Prince and the Pauper * The Steadfast Tin Soldier Cast * Lynsey McLeod - Anna * TBA - Elsa * Tim Goodwin - Brioche * Jacob Chase - Jacob * Kirsten Storms - Kirsten * Shawn Pyfrom - Shawn * Hampton Dixon - 'Little' Hampton * Jennefer Jesse - Jennefer * Natalie Trott - Natalie * Julie Vanlue - Julie * Kerry Anne Bradford * Chris Robles * Kristian Truelsen - Uncle Zack Puppeters/Voices * Anndi McAfee - Carroll the Book Worm * Jeff Conover - Harmony the Cat * Jim Cummings - Lewis the Book Worm * Josh Gad - Olaf Episodes and Featured Disney Stories *Ep.1 - Everybody Needs a Friend - PLUTO'S FLEDGLING, LITTLE HIAWATHA *Ep.2 - Feeling Like an Outcast - FERDINAND THE BULL, ELMER ELEPHANT *Ep.3 - Folk Heroes - PAUL BUNYAN *Ep.4 - Everyone's Special - GOLIATH II *Ep.5 - Stick to It (Don't Give Up) - MAIL DOG, THE BRAVE ENGINEER *Ep.6 - Taking Responsibility - LITTLE TOOT (MELODY TIME), IN DUTCH *Ep.7 - Magical of Dreams - BUMBLE BOOGIE (MELODY TIME), THE FOX AND THE HOUNDS *Ep.8 - Working Together - MORRIS THE MIDGET MOOSE, BABES IN THE WOODS *Ep.9 - Overcoming Fear - LAMBERT THE SHEEPISH LION, BRAVE LITTLE TAILOR *Ep.10 - Fun and Door - THE FLYING GAUCHITO (THE THREE CABALLEROS), THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE (FANTASIA) *Ep.11 - Queen Wild West - PECOS BILL (MELODY TIME), A COWBOY NEEDS A HORSE *Ep.12 - Problem Solving: Ingenuity - MICKEY AND THE BEANSTALK (FUN & FANCY FREE) *Ep.13 - Dancing Ballet - THE STEADFAST TIN SOLDIER (FANTASIA 2000), THE PRINCE AND THE PAUPER *Ep.14 - Valuing What's Worthy - SUSIE THE LITTLE BLUE COUPE, THE LITTLE HOUSE *Ep.15 - Reap What You Sow - THE WISE LITTLE HEN, THREE LITTLE PIGS *Ep.16 - Wonder of Light - PETER AND THE WOLF (MAKE MINE MUSIC), THE LITTLE WHIRLWIND *Ep.17 - Best Friends - GOOFY AND WILBUR, THE PELICAN AND THE SNIPE *Ep.18 - Night of Stars - PETER PAN, THE LITTLE MERMAIDS *Ep.19 - Taking the Easy Way Out - THE GRASSHOPPER AND THE ANTS, THE BIG BAD WOLF *Ep.20 - Steady Effort - THE TORTOISE AND THE HARE, PEDRO (SALUDOS AMIGOS) *Ep.21 - Worlds of Fantasy - TREE (MELODY TIME) *Ep.22 - Rainbow of Sky - RUNAWAY BRAIN, PECULIAR PENGUINS *Ep.23 - Sibling Rivalry - PLUTO'S KID BROTHER *Ep.24 - Feeling Left Out (Loneliness) - UGLY DUCKLING, THE COLD BLOODED PENGUIN (THE THREE CABALLEROS) *Ep.25 - Wonderful World of Music - MUSIC LAND *Ep.25 - Creativity and Inspiration - GOOFY'S GLIDER, MICKEY'S TRAILER *Ep.27 - Temptation - MOTH AND THE FLAME, PINOCCHIO *Ep.28 - Sleepover - LONESOME GHOSTS, WYNKEN, BLYNKEN & NOD *Ep.29 - Talent Show - MICKEY'S AMATEURS, MICKEY'S CIRCUS *Ep.30 - Circus of Arendelle - DUMBO, BONGO (FUN & FANCY FREE) *Ep.31 - Joy and Friends - THE COUNTRY COUSIN, CINDERELLA *Ep.32 - What's Inside Counts - MICKEY'S RIVAL, THE COOKIE CARNIVAL *Ep.33 - Be Yourself - THE FLYING MOUSE, SOCIETY DOG SHOW *Ep.34 - Friends in Books - WINNIE THE POOH AND THE HONEY TREE, THE WIND IN THE WILLOWS (THE ADVENTURES OF ICHABOD AND MR. TOAD) *Ep.35 - Make a Difference - JOHNNY APPLESEED (MELODY TIME) *Ep.36 - Do Something - GOOFY GYMNASTICS, HOW TO PLAY BASEBALL, HOW TO PLAY GOLF, HOW TO PLAY FOOTBALL, WONDER DOG *Ep.37 - Christmas Eve - MICKEY'S CHRISTMAS CAROL *Ep.38 - Street and Wonder - ALICE IN WONDERLAND, JOHNNIE FEDORA AND ALICE BLUEBONNET (MAKE MINE MUSIC) *Ep.39 - Make a Wish - BEN AND ME, SLEEPING BEAUTY *Ep.40 - Love Frozen - THE LEGEND OF SLEEPY HOLLOW (THE ADVENTURES OF ICHABOD AND MR. TOAD), THE RELUCTANT DRAGON *Ep.41 - Magic of Worlds - BR'ER RABBIT AND THE TAR BABY (SONG OF THE SOUTH), PLUTO'S PARTY Syndication This show premiered in First-run syndication in select markets as a sneak preview on September 8, 2017. In 2018, two videos featuring two episodes on each were released as part of the Disney Princess Collection: Chapters of Enchantment and Beauty and the World of Music. References External links Category:Disney Junior (Canada) Category:Disney Channel Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Live-action series Category:Frozen Category:Disney Junior